


Curbed Behavior

by OnlyAugustine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Hannibal, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Hannibal and Will's relaxing Cuban vacation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Will, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: In order to keep a low profile while on the run, Hannibal has to curb some of his more murderous proclivities. He takes out his frustration on Will's ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize to my mother and also to Jesus.   
> I may or may not write more chapters for this. It depends on how deeply I venture into this pit of self-hatred and Cool Ranch Doritos.

Hannibal comes home fuming. It's not a rare occurrence these days, what with being in hiding. Before Cuba, Will had rarely seen Hannibal break his polite and ever present stoicism. Even when he was faced with another's “unseemly behavior” he would smile politely at their face, and then wait by their cars to abduct and brutally murder them. Now, though, that he and Will have to be careful not to reopen a firmly closed file on Jack Crawford’s desk, Hannibal has to skip over the latter part of his routine. It makes the former much harder to execute. 

Will is dozing peacefully when Hannibal comes home. Or he was, except that when Hannibal comes through the door to their small cottage, he slams it shut behind him. Will starts awake and groans lightly. He was having a lovely time. Their bedroom window is open to let in a nice breeze. The shades are pulled up so only the white, airy curtains hang down over the glass to give Will some privacy while still letting the sunlight shine over the bed and warm his naked back. He hadn’t been fully asleep, not enough to lose himself in dreams, just under enough to forget that he had things to worry about other than the underside of his pillow staying cool. Will has a brief thought about covering his ass before Hannibal decides to take out his frustration on it, but then Hannibal is storming into the room, so it's probably all for naught.

Hannibal has taken to a more relaxed wardrobe, what with the Cuban heat, which Will likes a lot. Comparatively, Will spends a lot more time at home being partially or completely naked, which Hannibal likes too. Will had always felt a little frumpy next to Hannibal, his flannels and fishing jackets not fitting in with Hannibal’s finely tailored suits and pressed little pocket squares. Now, Will doesn't have to worry. His jean pants and t shirts comfortably share a closet with Hannibal’s button downs and khaki shorts. They both wear dad clothes now. It's great.

Today, Hannibal wears a dark green shirt hung open over a white v neck. Will loves when he wears that shirt. Hannibal has a hint of green in his eyes that is really brought out by the color. Will would say so, but in that moment, Hannibal shrugs off the shirt harshly, muttering in Lithuanian. Will can only pick out a couple of the words, and they aren't pleasant.

“What's wrong?” Will asks, his voice lilting with sleepiness. Hannibal doesn't answer at first, just moves onto the bed to straddle the backs of Will’s naked thighs. Without being asked, Will reaches out his arm and pulls over the bedside drawer, home to a bottle of lubricant, for Hannibal to easily reach into. 

Hannibal does, grabbing the bottle and popping open the cap with one hand, his other busy kneading at Will’s ass. 

He huffs again and finally says “Some people are just so infuriating.” Will hums in agreement and arches his back a little so Hannibal has better access. 

“There was a man in town who was harassing the nice woman who owned the grocery mart.” Hannibal says, his fingers sliding deftly, and a little roughly, over Will’s hole. 

“He kept catcalling at her, and saying very inappropriate things while she was trying to assist her customers, and when she told him to leave, he refused!” Hannibal punctuates by pushing two fingers into Will, not allowing him to get used to the intrusion before fucking them in and out of him. Will groans lightly. He had fingered himself a little in the shower that morning, but the sudden stretch is still a little jarring. 

“God, I wanted to kill him. I would've followed him home- no, brought him  _ here _ , and-” Hannibal adds a third finger. “strung him up for me to work on. I would start by removing his testicles. If he can't keep his impudent, sexual urges contained, he doesn't deserve to have them.” 

Hannibal removes his fingers from inside him. Will expects him to pick up the lube again, expects the slick sound of Hannibal’s wet hand sliding over his own cock, making sure it's ready for Will to take. Instead, Will just hears the fumbling of a belt buckle and that of a zipper being pulled. Hannibal rises to his knees and scoots back a bit on the bed.

“Up.” He barks, and Will huffs, rolling his eyes where Hannibal can’t see. He slowly starts to bring his arms in close to his body, rising up his chest first. It’s not good enough for Hannibal, who raises his hand and slaps it hard against the right cheek of Will’s ass. Will yelps and hops to his knees, bundling his fists in the pillow his head was recently resting on. Hannibal puts one hand on the small of Will’s back, and uses the other to guide his cock inside Will. Will moans as Hannibal pushes into him, the lack of extra lube making it so that Will can really feel the stretch. It’s glorious, god it’s so good. Hannibal barely gives him a moment’s pause before he’s pulling out and pushing back in again. 

“Fuck!” Shouts Will, and is rewarded with another heavy slap on his ass. 

“Where was I?” Muses Hannibal, “Ah yes. He’s strung up, in our shower, and I’ve just removed his balls.” 

With that, Hannibal reaches down beneath Will to tug on his, rolling them in his palm. The implication is enough to make Will draw up against him, but he doesn’t want Hannibal to stop.

“I’ll stuff them down his throat, then. Choking him so won't be able to scream while I open his chest. His heart will still be beating, but it will slow as I take it in my hands. The lack of oxygen and blood in his body making him unable to struggle as I finally cut it out of him.” 

And, god, Will shouldn’t be able to be so fucking hard with the way Hannibal is talking. His low voice saying such things shouldn’t fuel the fire in his belly, but it does. Will can’t help it and he rocks back on Hannibal’s cock, squeezing around him.

“Christ” Hannibal groans, and fucks Will harder. “Are you close, dear one?” He asks in Will’s ear, and Will groans and nods his head. 

“Touch yourself for me, Will.” Hannibal commands, and Will does. With Hannibal fucking him so thoroughly, it’s hard for Will to concentrate on the rhythm of his hand, so he ends up just holding his fist still and rocking his hips into it with every thrust from Hannibal. Will is panting out little broken moans of “god” and “yes” and “Hannibal”, and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling, but doesn’t have the mind to care. Hannibal grabs Will’s hair in his fist, pulls his head back sharply and smacks his ass one last time. The sudden pain is what sends Will over the edge, and he bucks his hips and comes with a loud groan. 

Hannibal fishes soon after with a deep and powerful thrust inside of Will, letting out a low moan and collapsing against Will’s back. “Thank you,” he breathes against the back of Will’s neck, and when Hannibal releases his grip on Will’s hair, Will nods. 

“Please don't cut someone’s balls off in our shower.” Will says when he finds his breath, and Hannibal huffs a laugh, but doesn’t Exactly promise not to. 

God. Will needs to find Hannibal a hobby before they both end up in an another asylum.


End file.
